Through the Portal
by icegirl13
Summary: Virgina and wolf get tired of living in new york city so they decide to go on a brief trip to the 4th kingdom but what turns from a brief trip to a long one as virginia and wolf are somehow thrust into anthor magical journey with some strange new companio
1. Chapter 1

Hello all

this is my first 10th kingdom fan-fic so go easy on me!

chapter 1.

Virginia frowned and bit her lip,her own form of concentration as she scrubbed the dishes in front of her at a fast pace.Brown wisps of hair hung over her face and she pulled them back in annoyance.Even having short hair was a problem for her but it was better then long,ever growing hair.

Virginia smiled at that.The warm memories of her and wolf in the 4th kindgom washed over her, mere few years back for virginia was 23 now and owned her own resturant with wolf in the middle of new york city.

They were married and owned a apartment which was in much better condition then her father,tony's used to be.

She still missed Tony,he was the only family she had left,who was now living in the 4th kingdom with King wendell having the royal treatment,where-as virginia and wolf had decided to live back in the city.

Tony came back for a few vists of course,maybe every few months,through the magic mirror which wendell had moved till it teleported right into virginia's closet.Each time he was happy and well-dressed that she could barely reconginize him of being her father.

She was used to an over grown t-shirt and faded jeans but now he wore a white and gold uniform without a spec of dust and a rapier at his side though virginia doubted he knew how to use it.

A sigh escaped from her lips before she could stop it just as the last dish in front of her was finished and washed.

_what's wrong with me? why do i-i feel so sad?_

before virginia could ponder this question wolf barged into the room.

He had barely changed since living in the 4th kingdom,still having his enmorous appetite and bouyant love for virginia.

She glanced up at him with a forced smile, looking at upthrust black hair and wild,brown eyes.Eyes that turned into a werewolf every full moon.Since the eposide in the kingdoms when wolf was almost burned at stake,devored the chickens and rabbit virgina had checked the calendar every week making sure that that night was'nt the full moon.

"hello wolf" virginia said.

"virginia--my love how--" he stopped suddenly peering at her as though he could see right through her,virginia looked at the tiled floor uncomfortably sometimes it was annoying to have a werewolf for a husband because he could see right through your act.Wolf sniffed the air.

"virginia what's wrong?" his voice was questioning and filled with geninue concern.

It made her melt,seeing him and hearing his voice,he was the only one who did this too her.Virginia shook her head trying to listen once more to what wolf was saying.

He was walking towards her.

"noth--nothing is wrong" she said in her lieing tongue.

Wolf walked closer and whispered softley " virginia don't lie to me"

"nothing" she said again.

"huff-puff virginia don't lie!"

virginia sighed and wiped her soapy hands on the dish-rag in front of her.In full honesty she replied

"i..don't know.."

"hmmm" wolf said staring into her face.

"what?"

"oh nothing"

"what?" she said with a small laugh,she had never seen such a bemused expression in wolf's face before.

Wolf to smiled in delight that she had laughed and ruffled his hair so it stood on end.

"well...what about we go home now..i'll make you a splendid dinner, he drew his chef's hat and pummled into onto his head a michiveous grin on his handsome face, voula!"

Again,anthor smile cracked her lips,as he put his hand in hers,and ran through the restuarant,their restuarant,passed the opened doors and ran into the ice-cold windy street.

Wolf closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"let's run home" he said.

"are you crazy?what about the restaruant who's going to manage?"

"susauge,stop worring,that louisa will"

"but--"virginia protested

Wolf sighed,his eyes flashed yellow before turning back into there shade of brown.

"well--if you won't run"

Wolf picked her up and put her in his arms.

"wolf!"

He started to run with the boundless energy of a werewolf.They whipped past trees and people.

Wolf howled it had been a long time since he had done that,he only did when he was truly happy.

_all because of me...i wanted to come home...but what do i have here besides wolf?do we both want one and the same? i know what i want now but is it selfish? i want--i want--to go back to the 9th kingdom.and now i can say it free and loud.i can say it because in my heart i know wolf wants the same thing!_

"i want to go back to the 9th kingdom" she said aloud into the open air.

alrightie finished.tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

It had been a week since virginia and wolf had decided to go on a brief vacation to the kingdoms.

Virginia smiled as she packed her bag,every since last week she could'nt stop smiling like wolf could'nt stop howling.She had'nt relized how much she had missed being on the other side.

She glanced around their room,taking everything in, the gold double bed,navy curtains,the care and tendency ofo the place...

_wait a minute! the way i'm thinking it sounds like i'm never coming back! but we're only staying for a few weeks...nothing major..._

Still her heart thudded as though it could'nt believe her mind.

Virginia shook her head

"i must be going crazy! i'm the one who wanted to leave in the first place" and it was true,she wanted to go back.

_then what in the world is wrong with me?_ she wondered.

Virginia thought back onto that fated night, racing through the night,cluched in wolf's arms as she spoke

_"i want to go back to the 9th kingdom"_

_Wolf had stopped suddenly and virginia felt like a sack tossing in which direction the wind chose._

_"what?" he said excitedly._

_"i--um--want to go back--it does'nt have to be long--just a quick vacation unless you really don't want to go..."_

_"no,no,no that's not what i meant--i mean yes i want to go.i've been thinking about for days! the hills, the juicy sheep in the farms--the little bouncy sheperdess--all delicisous and tasty---_

_his mouth watered._

_"wolf" virginia had said sternly._

_"oh it's not like'd i eat her or anything"he said sweating._

_"a--hah--hmm" virginia said her intense blue eyes staring at him,we'll see"_

_"yes,of course we'll see and i will not touch a greasy little bit of anything,you'll see virginia you'll be proud"_

_Virgina smiled and shook her head in exasperation._

_"i suppose so"she said._

_"yes! let's go now! my pork-pie" wolf said dashing around._

_"i am not a pork-pie--i don't want to be eaten" vriginia half-joked._

_"you know i'd never eat you--your too-to juicy just for eating--i'd never--"_

_"wolf i'm joking"_

_"okay,good,because you know wolfe's are just playful...but i don't think your grnadmother understand's that.."_

_"i would'nt either--if i had'nt gotten to known you --and you had;'nt been so prestitant"_

_"but i was"_

_"but you were"_

_They were quiet then,which was amazing for wolf,just strolling down the pathway of the newyork streets,buses passing by._

_"let's go virginia now"_

_"we can't go yet,we have to decide things--oh don't give me that look.you don't decide anything do you--it'll take about a month"_

_"a month,wolf cried,now that iheard your idea it's only natural we should go now"_

_"we have to see who'll take care of the restuarant, pay are bills,get a care-taker---" virginia listed on her fingers not listening to wolf's rambling that is until he drew her in a kiss._

_Wolf drew her close his arms wrapped hers not giving her a chance to react--not that she'd push away anyway,his lips pressed against hers untill finally he let go from lack of oxygen._

_Virginia rested her head against his shoulder,her eyes dazed.Wolf tenderly stroking her hair._

_"that was your plan? was'nt it? your love deciding the answer"virginia mummered._

_"love is fate"_

_"two weeks"_

_"3 days"_

_"a week"_

_"5 days"_

_"a week"_

_"fine a week"_

_then they drew back into their passoniate kiss._

Virginia drew out of the memory her face blushing red.

She zipped her bag and changed into a blue sweatshirt and black jeans.

Wolf came out from the shower,his hair dripping wet and plastered over his face.

Virginia stooped over laughing.

"what?" he said a injured look on his face.

"come here" she said trying to stop her laughter.

He did.

He was so close she could feel his breathe against her face,see his fangs.

She ran her hand through his hair,fixing it as he shivered.

"what?" she said.

"your touch,in my hair"

"there,she said ignoring his past comment,you look fine"

"so let's go then"

"well..first you have to put some clothes" virginia said with a grin


End file.
